Funérailles solitaires
by CryingAlice
Summary: Une scène à la fin de l'épisode 4.20 où Dean essaye de faire le deuil de quelqu'un. Ca n'est pas une death-fic, par contre c'est une sorte de slash one-sided. Disons que Dean m'a aidé à faire la catharsis de ma mélancholie.


_Funérailles solitaires_

* * *

Dean sourit avec tristesse. Il s'était assis sur l'une des carcasses de voitures qui jonchait la propriété de Bobby, à l'écart, une bouteille de Whisky pour seule compagnie.

Mais la bouteille était toujours pleine et son esprit toujours clair. Il n'avait pas envie de se souler. En fait, il n'avait envie de rien. Il regardait le monde autour de lui de la même façon qu'un père de famille épuisé regarde la télévision tard le soir après une journée bien remplie, distraitement, comme quelque chose de quasi-inexistant, quelque chose de périphérique. Il se sentait comme un corps étranger sur une entité vibrante, vivante, mais alien.

Il ne souffrait pas, pas vraiment. Il était juste…inadéquat. Comme si ce monde le rejetait et l'ignorait tout à la fois. Il était las de trop de combat.

Et d'une déception de trop.

_Voilà ce que c'est,_ chuchota une voix à la fois moqueuse et compatissante, au fond de son esprit, _de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'existe pas._

Ce qu'avait fait Castiel… Il n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Faire du chantage à un homme mourant, qui avait déjà trop donné, l'arracher à sa famille, l'emprisonner pour l'éternité dans son propre corps... son corps ou celui de sa fille, un choix qui n'en était pas un, une torture cruelle et inhumaine.

Inhumaine, oui, parce que Castiel n'était pas humain. Mais il était pire qu'un démon, parce qu'il était Juste. Juste jusqu'à l'abandon de tout, Juste comme la foudre rédemptrice est juste. Juste, comme seule une créature divine peut l'être.

Qu'aurait pu faire Jimmy ?

Jimmy.

Quand Dean était tombé amoureux de Cas, il n'avait jamais eu réellement conscience de l'existence de Jimmy. Un réceptacle, un anonyme, un être sans nom auquel il ne pensait pas lorsqu'il parlait à l'ange.

Une personne si aisément oubliée.

Avant, lorsqu'il voyait l'homme, pour lui c'était Cas, son ange, à la fois puissant, magnifique et terrifiant, et à la fois si fragile, si incertain…

Et puis il y avait eu Jimmy. Et Dean avait subitement réalisé.

Cas n'existait pas.

Castiel oui, mais pas Cas.

L'ange immuable, le soldat de Dieu, oui. Mais cette créature qu'il s'était inventé, cet être quasi humain, Cas, n'était qu'une production d'un esprit désespéré qui rêvait de quelqu'un à aimer. Un esprit malade et pathétique qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour…

Peu importait finalement. Tessa avait raison, si ça paraît trop beau, c'est que ça l'est.

Tessa. La seule créature à avoir été honnête avec lui. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas pris, toutes ces années auparavant ? Si elle avait été plus rapide, s'il ne s'était pas tant débattu contre elle, peut-être que son père n'aurait pas pu se sacrifier, et serait encore là pour veiller sur Sam.

John Winchester n'aurait jamais laissé Sam se faire tuer, ne l'aurait jamais laissé devenir accro au sang de démon…

Il n'aurait jamais succombé à l'enfer et déclenché l'Apocalypse.

Et lui, Dean, avait tous gâché. Tout le bien qu'il avait fait dans sa vie avait été annulé par ses échecs de ces deux dernières années.

Il aurait pu partir glorieux, le grand frère, le fils ainé, mort pour sa famille.

Il était encore en vie et portait l'anathème de celui qui a condamné l'humanité à la damnation.

Et quoiqu'ait pu dire Castiel pour l'amadouer n'y changerait rien, maintenant il voyait, il voyait avec une clarté aveuglante l'ampleur de sa faute. Et accessoirement, il voyait autre chose aussi.

Maintenant, il voyait Jimmy. Ou plutôt, il ne voyait que Jimmy.

Lorsque Castiel avait quitté le hangar, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Jimmy. Il imaginait sa terreur, sa douleur, un emprisonnement au-delà de toute torture, de tout espoir. Il voyait un homme obligé de laisser sa famille derrière lui, sachant qu'il ne les reverrait jamais.

Il voyait l'homme courageux que lui n'avait pas pu être.

Et Dean se sentait sale, plus sale même qu'après son retour de l'enfer.

Il avait rêvé de Cas, avant. Il avait fantasmé, s'était masturbé en s'imaginant lui faire l'amour, être avec lui, près de lui, en lui.

Et de quoi avait-il rêvé en réalité ? De violer un époux fidèle. Un père aimant. Un saint homme.

Maintenant, tous ces rêves lui donnaient envie de vomir.

Il avait eu tellement de mal à regarder Jimmy en face.

Oh, pas au début, non. Il était trop étonné par son existence, trop stupéfait. Mais après avoir rencontré sa femme, avoir parlé avec sa petite fille, il s'était senti écœuré.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment avait-il pu passer à coté de Jimmy ?

Pourtant, même maintenant, il faisait le deuil de quelqu'un d'autre, ou plutôt de quelque chose d'autre.

Le deuil de Cas.

Et il n'y parvenait pas. Parce que, il rit amèrement, parce que Cas n'existait pas. Il n'y avait pas de corps à incinérer, pas de phrases à dire en mémoire de lui, pas de souvenirs à chérir et protéger pour lutter contre la peine dévastatrice de la perte.

Parce que Cas n'avait jamais existé. Parce que c'était le mensonge d'un esprit malade.

Parce que Castiel était toujours là, pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait créé et perdu.

Cas…

Son absence était si douloureuse. Elle ne le laissait jamais en paix. Il ne pouvait pas en parler. Il ne pouvait même plus prononcer ce nom.

Et Castiel ?

Il le haïssait, avec une force implacable. Il le haïssait plus que Lilith, plus qu'Alistair, plus qu'il n'avait jamais haï Azazel.

Il avait regardé dans les yeux de Claire lorsqu'ils les avaient ramenés elle et sa mère chez elles, désœuvrées et traumatisées. Il avait regardé dans les yeux de Claire et il avait vu Sam, et lui.

Mais Azazel était un démon, c'était quasiment son job de faire souffrir, de détruire des familles. Il n'avait pas de morale.

Castiel savait. Et il n'y voyait rien de mal. Il n'y voyait que la toute puissance de Dieu.

Dean voulait détruire l'ange, le regarder souffrir. Mais à quoi bon. Le seul qui souffrirait, ça serait Jimmy.

Jimmy.

Dean ouvrit la bouteille et la leva en une moquerie de toast. _Pour toi, Jimmy,_ murmura-t-il avant de boire une longue lampé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir jurer à Jimmy de le libérer… Mais c'aurait été hypocrite, parce que si Jimmy avait dû servir d'hôte en premier lieu, c'était parce que Dean Winchester avait égoïstement sauvé son frère en se fichant des conséquences de son acte, était descendu en Enfer et avait brisé le premier sceau. Et par là même, des anges comme Castiel avaient dû quitter leur paradis pour réparer les dégâts. Et donc, avaient dû trouver des réceptacles.

Réceptacles, tu parles.

Ils n'étaient pas moins prisonniers que les hôtes des démons, à la différence qu'on leur faisait tout un cirque pour les convaincre que c'était leur choix. C'était encore plus vicieux et retord.

Mais Jimmy était un dégât collatéral de ses erreurs à lui, pas de celles de Castiel. Dean avait merdé et Dieu seul savait combien de Claire, d'Amelia et de Jimmy en avaient payé le prix…

Il posa la bouteille et réfléchit. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour mettre un point final à cette sinistre et grotesque illusion.

Bobby pouvait prendre soin de Sam un jour ou deux. De toutes manières, Dean n'en pouvait plus d'entendre son frère hurler à la mort et le maudire du matin au soir. Combien de fois avait-il été tenté de téléphoner à Ruby, de la faire venir, juste pour que Sam arrête de souffrir ?

Après avoir expliqué à Bobby qu'il avait une piste à suivre pour retrouver et tuer Ruby, un pieu mensonge mais Bobby l'avait crû, il avait pris l'impala et avait fait route vers une petite ville, vers un parc.

Le parc.

Là où le mensonge avait débuté.

Cette ville était toujours vivante grâce à eux, songea-t-il avec amertume. Mais Castiel avait raison, ça avait été un échec.

Il retrouva les deux bancs, sagement à la même place. C'était sur ces bancs, en pleine après-midi, que Cas lui avait confié sous le sceau du secret qu'il avait des « _doutes_ ».

Un stratagème ? Une vraie discussion ? Qu'importait…

C'était ici qu'il avait commencé à construire le personnage de Cas, de cet ange troublé, innocent et sage tout à la fois.

Cet ange qu'il aimait…

Des questionnements peut-être légitimes, ou peut-être feints, d'une créature dépourvue de sentiment, il avait fait naître une personnalité, un fantasme.

Cas.

Quand Sam était petit, vers ses dix ans, il s'était créé un compagnon imaginaire, Jojo. Au début, ça leur avait fait peur. Son père avait même veillé deux nuits de suite un fusil chargé de sel à la main, persuadé qu'un esprit suivait son fils à la trace. Puis ils avaient compris ce que c'était. Dean avait été un peu jaloux que son frère lui préfère une illusion, mais était néanmoins rentré dans son jeu, prenant soin de Sam et de « Jojo » en même temps. Il se souvenait s'être dit que son frère était un idiot. Qui avait besoin de fantasmes pour être heureux, franchement ? Maintenant, il connaissait la réponse.

Quelqu'un de profondément seul.

Bien sûr, il était là pour Sammy, et il adorait son petit frère. Bien sûr, Sammy était plus mûr que son âge.

Mais Dean avait quatorze ans, John commençait juste à l'emmener à la chasse. Il était excité, en pleine adolescence. Sammy était bien assez grand pour rester seul, pensait-il avec toute l'arrogance d'un garçon de son âge, il était plus un boulet qu'autre chose pour lui qui voulait tant prouver à son père que malgré l'épisode avec la strige, il était capable d'être un grand chasseur. Sammy était trop faible, il devait donc rester en arrière. Seul. Seul avec ses chimères.

Et une telle description n'avait-t-elle pas quelque chose de familier ?

Le destin avait encore joué un de ses petits tours à Dean. Récemment, c'était Sam qui se croyait invincible, qui partait seul en laissant son boulet de frère derrière.

Et qu'est-ce que le dit-boulet avait fait ?

Dans le mille. Il s'était crée son propre compagnon imaginaire, à partir de lambeaux recueillis dans l'idée qu'il avait son propre ange gardien, que le ciel le jugeait important, que quelqu'un sur cette putain de planète pensait que lui, Dean, valait quelque chose, et pas seulement parce qu'il veillait sur Sam.

Quelle folie, quelle absurde tragi-comédie il s'était joué pour lui-même… Et il n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être un enfant.

Heureusement, personne ne savait. Enfin si, Chuck probablement, mais il ne l'avait jamais mentionné dans ses livres, donc il pouvait compter sur sa délicatesse.

Et peut-être Castiel, mais qu'importait, le monstre froid n'avait que faire des tourments ou des bêtises de sa chose…

Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu en parler à Sam, non pas parce qu'il aimait étaler ses troubles sur la place publique, mais parce qu'il pensait que Sam aurait pu le conseiller. Il était tellement anxieux à l'idée d'aimer un ange, du blasphème que cela représentait, et Sam connaissait tous ces trucs-là, la Bible et tout ça, mieux que lui. Et ça n'était pas comme si Sam ignorait qu'il était bi. Heureusement pour son égo, et son cœur, il ne l'avait pas fait, trop conscient que Sam et lui avaient d'autres problèmes plus urgents à régler.

Ou bien aurait-il dû ? Sam, ce nouveau Sam dur et pragmatique, lui aurait peut-être balancé la vérité en face, et lui aurait évité de se monter le chou pour rien.

Mais non, c'était mieux ainsi.

_Les grandes douleurs sont toujours discrètes_, comme disait si bien le pasteur Jim lorsqu'il parlait de leur mère avec les jeunes Dean et Sam, pour leur expliquer pourquoi leur père, lui, n'en parlait jamais. S'il lui en avait parlé, Sam, dans sa colère d'intoxiqué en manque, aurait trouvé un moyen de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Dean se mordit la lèvre et prit une goulée de sa flasque. Il était presque sept heure du soir, et, à part un couple d'amoureux lovés sur un banc un peu plus loin, le parc était désert dans la lumière rougissante du couchant. Dean les observa quelques instant, laissant un de ses fantasmes revenir à la surface comme on évoque un précieux souvenir partagé avec la personne aimée et disparue.

Lui et Cas, dans une chambre de motel, simplement assis, les mains jointes, à prier. Il avait imaginé que l'ange l'avait convaincu de le faire, et qu'il partageait avec son protégé un peu de sa lumière. Il avait imaginé que Cas lui montrait ses ailes. Dean l'avait attiré pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleu océan de Cas… Les yeux splendides de…

De Jimmy.

Le rêve se brisa et Dean se hâta de reprendre une goulée de whisky. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de salir Jimmy de cette façon.

Jimmy, le mari d'Amelia. Jimmy, le père de Claire, ce que John avait dû être pour Adam. Un père idéal. Un père qui s'était sacrifié pour sa fille, tout comme John avait dû se sacrifier pour lui, privant Adam d'un père qui l'aurait peut-être sauvé des goules s'il avait vécu.

Ces deux hommes, obligés de se sacrifier, parce que devinez qui avait tout planté ?

Allons, il avait beaucoup à faire pour tenter de réparer ce qui pouvait l'être de ses erreurs. Et peut-être, peut-être, s'il arrêtait l'Apocalypse, s'il sauvait le monde, il pourrait demander une action de grâce. Pas pour lui, ni pour Sam.

Pour Jimmy.

Dean hocha la tête avec résolution.

Mais il voulait encore faire une dernière petite chose. Il s'accroupit sur le sol, prit son couteau et creusa un peu sous le banc où Castiel s'était assis des mois auparavant. Puis il sortit une petite boite argentée de sa poche.

Il l'avait acheté dans une petite boutique, dans un coin désert. Une boutique qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle où Castiel lui avait parlé pour la première fois, lui arrachant à moitié les tympans.

C'était du toc, mais quelle importance ? La petite figurine à l'intérieur aussi. Un rebus de saint valentin oublié entre les rayons, ou peut-être un jouet pour petites filles pauvres, qui avait attiré son attention et qu'il avait acquis pour moins d'un dollar.

Un hasard, un minuscule cadeau du destin.

Il serra les mains autour de l'objet. C'était ridicule. Si les anges avaient du temps à perdre, ils devaient être morts de rire là-haut. Ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Il se força à ne pas penser à ça, et déposa doucement la petite boite dans le trou qu'il reboucha délicatement ensuite et recouvrit d'une feuille morte.

Le réconfort était faible, mais bien présent. Quelque part existerait un souvenir matériel de celui qu'il avait aimé, même s'il n'était qu'une chimère. Un endroit secret qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, qui apaisait les rats qui lui dévoraient l'estomac depuis que deux phrases, « _mon nom est Jimmy _» et « _Je sers le Paradis, pas l'humanité, et certainement pas toi_ », avaient réduit son rêve à néant.

-Je t'aime Cas, chuchota-t-il, parce qu'il avait besoin de le dire, juste une fois, rien qu'une fois.

Il inspira fortement, retenant ses larmes, et se leva. Sam avait besoin de lui. Jimmy aussi.

Et une fois chez Bobby, il était sûr qu'il trouverait un truc ou deux à bidouiller sur l'Impala. Après tout, c'était la seule chose qui ne l'avait jamais déçu, elle méritait bien un peu de son attention.

Avec elle, il oublierait un temps qu'il était Dean Winchester.

* * *

Castiel regarda la voiture noire disparaître au loin et fronça les sourcils. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, ses yeux se portant sur le banc abandonné.

L'ange leva la main et fit sortir le petit objet de sa prison de terre, l'amenant jusqu'à lui. C'était une petite boite argentée en plastique, grossièrement ciselée, avec un morceau de plastique bleu, rond et brillant, sur le dessus. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de l'ouvrir.

Immédiatement, une douce musique cristalline s'éleva dans le silence, en même temps que la petite figurine blanche se levait sur son ressort et se mettait à tourner devant un pseudo miroir.

Une main tremblante avait gravé un nom sur celui-ci et le petit ange de plastique aux ailes déployées le contemplait chaque fois que son souriant et immobile visage passait devant son reflet.

_Cas_.

Après un long moment, Castiel referma la boite à musique et la glissa dans sa poche avant de disparaître dans un bruissement d'aile.


End file.
